A computing device may execute a variety of processing on graphic content to present that graphic content to a user. To display a complex image, the computing device may convert graphics data from complex geometries into simpler geometric primitives using tessellation. Tessellation divides a complex shape into a group of simple polygons, such as triangles, for processing. The computing device may execute a first “realization” pass to convert a geometry into an intermediate “realization” form for caching. The computing device then may execute a second “draw” pass to execute a transform on the cached intermediate realization to render a primitive shape.